Broken Promises
by Anime-mistress585
Summary: I might up the rating...but heres the summary. Inuyasha's finally dragged to hell and Kagome is left alone, but what if (with the help of two meddling servants) she was able to move on and forget about the promise Inuyasha broke?


Disclaimer: nope.I don't own inuyasha! Lalalalalaaaaa A/N oh.and about this first part its NOT the part where Kag. Is stuck to the tree by Kikyo, its after that.  
  
Kagome struggled violently against the ropes that held her to the tree. Kikyo her captor turned to look at the imprisoned girl. "You should know it's useless, Inuyasha will come with me" The dead miko turned back to stare at the setting sun. Inuyasha walked out of the bushes, Tesusagia sheathed at his side. "Kikyo" The hanyou warily approached his former lover. As she walked towards him, Kagome's anger began to intensify. As she battled against the soul stealers that had wrapped themselves securely around her, Inuyasha opened his arms to pull the dead woman into his embrace. Kikyo sighed and shot Kagome a satisfied smirk before lifting her head to capture Inuyasha's lips with her own. Kagome stared in horror as her one-time crush willingly accepted the kiss and pushed it further. Kikyo hastily drew back and put a hand on Inuyasha's chest. "How do I know you do not love that.that.replacement" Inuyasha brought her back into his arms. "You mean Kagome? You know I only think of her as a shard detector, that's all she's useful for" Kikyo sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. As Inuyasha nuzzled her hair and neck, Kikyo looked at him. "Will.will you come to hell with me.my time here is dwindling" Inuyasha nodded and buried his face deeper in her hair. "This might hurt a little bit" Kikyo brought her hand up and pushed away the firerat haroi. She gently brought his hand up and pushed it into his chest. "I need to kill you, get your soul" Inuyasha nodded his understanding and pushed his clawed hand deeper into his chest, blood running down the white shirt he wore underneath. Kagome shut her eyes in disgust as the hanyou drove his hand through his chest, blood dripping off his claws. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and gasped in horror. "Inu.yasha" The faint whisper caused Inuyasha to pause for a minute before biting his lip and wrenching his bloodied hand out. Kikyo smiled and kissed the partially dead half-breed. "Come my love, it is time" With a startling crack, a gaping crevice opened up on the forest floor. Kikyo grasped Inuyasha's blood covered hand and carefully drew him into the crack. "It's ok my love, now we can be together always" As the fissure closed Kagome slumped against her bonds. As the last traces of the gaping hole disappeared, the silver insect-like soul snatchers released Kagome and dropped her on the ground. Weakly Kagome walked over to the place Inuyasha had been standing. The blood soaked dirt was barren of grass and plants. Kagome halfheartedly smiled and brought her hand to hover of the area. With a small flash of pink light a small bug appeared before bursting into bloom.  
  
Kagome jerked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. The same dream replayed every night since Inuyasha's death. She quickly brushed the back of her hand over her forehead. A small yawn signified that she had woken Shippou up again. "Same nightmare 'gome?" The tiny kitsune rubbed his eyes and stared worriedly at his foster mother. Kagome nodded and cradled Shippou to her chest. The kit buried his face in Kagome's shoulder, sticking out his tongue and licking her neck to reassure her. Kagome shook her head and stood up, still holding the small youkai. She quickly packed up her belongings and swung the bag over her shoulders. Quickly she wrote out a short note and placed it on the door, Shippou casting an un-flammable foxfire to hover over the letter. Her task complete Kagome swiftly strode out of the hut, turning back once to stare at the place she had been for so long before turning back and walking into the forest. Two days later  
  
Kagome trudged wearily along, fingering the straps of the huge yellow backpack. With a sigh she took her bow off her shoulder and strung it, preparing an arrow in case of an attack. Shippou looked around from his perch on her shoulder before lifting his nose and gingerly sniffing the air. "No," At Shippou's reply Kagome lowered her bow the arrow still notched and ready. A slight rustle in the bushes made them both spin and prepare their weapons. A rabbit hopped out of the trees, Shippou sighed and extinguished his foxfire. Kagome held her bow and shot an arrow into the foliage. An inhuman scream alerted them of the youkai. Kagome quickly turned and began running, heavy footsteps behind her. Shippou looked behind them to throw a foxfire at their pursuer. With an unintelligible snarl the demon increased it's speed. As the footfalls occurred more rapidly Kagome notched another arrow and stopped and turned shooting the purified arrow at the best release point. The slime green youkai dissolved into dust. Kagome looked up the path two more of them appeared on the hill. She lifted her bow before quickly spinning around and running away. A slight tingle passed through Kagome's body. "Shippou.I think we're in the western lands"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok.I do these little starry things when it changes POV k? ~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru cracked a golden eye open. He gazed around his room, finally his sight fell on a quivering mass at the end of his bed.  
"Jaken" The toad-like thing squeaked and looked up fearfully.  
"Y-Y-Y-yes milord?"  
"Did you invite anyone without my approval?" Jaken's eyes bulged and he began bowing and shaking his vigorously, his staff of the two heads scraping against the floor.  
"Of course not milord, this lowly Jaken would never do such a thing!" Sesshomaru coldly glared at the almost annoyingly faithful retainer and quickly strode to the door. As he opened the massive doors, two demons fell into the room. Sesshomaru looked at the sprawled figures lying on the ground. They both scrambled to their feet as Sesshomaru let out a warning growl.  
"Hiya Sesshy!" Sesshomaru blinked and grabbed the female by the throat. "What did you call me?" The boy beside her shrugged and glanced at the hand around the girl's neck. "Sesshy, do you prefer Fluffy? Believe me you are going to be hearing a lot of it soon"  
"What are you talking about?" He dropped the girl to the ground, and turned to glare at the young boy.  
"Oh nothing" He replied in a singsong voice. Then he froze and grabbed the girl's arm. "Time to get going, she needs us" With a faint green light, the two disappeared, Sesshomaru grunted and slipped the emotionless mask back on his face. As quickly as they had gone, Sesshomaru the lord of the western lands disappeared as well.  
  
Kagome trudged wearily along the road, blood dripping from her many cuts and scrapes. Feeling Shippou tensed on her shoulder, she paused and drew out her bow, quickly she notched an arrow and aimed it at the bushes. With a nudge of her head, Shippou abandoned his perch on her shoulder and jumped into the opposite bushes.  
"Naraku, come out. NOW before you test my patience" Naraku strode out of the bushes and brought one of his tentacles up. Kagome sighed and shot a purifying arrow at the demon. Naraku laughed and reached out to break the arrow shaft.  
"Foolish girl you are no match for me without that stupid hanyou" Kagome's eyes narrowed and she drew another arrow. Her hands shaking with barely surpressed anger she readied it on the bow. Kagome shot the second arrow, it accomplished the same as the first one did. "You were useless to the hanyou, you couldn't even shoot straight, you had shattered the jewel and are the reincarnation of his one true love" Kagome's hands quivered and the bow fell out of her limp grasp. Her head fell to her chest, her ebony hair covering her eyes.  
"Shut up" Naraku frowned at the steady tone of her voice but continued his torment.  
"Why should I? It's all your fault the hanyou got dragged into hell, it's all your fault"  
"SHUT UP!" A beam of light appeared from the darkening sky. The purplish light fell directly on the girl, illuminating her glare of hatred before the light became too intense for Naraku to look at. "You will die" He blinked and tried to dodge to the left just as a pink orb of power landed on the spot he was standing. The orb sank into the ground and seconds later with an earth-shattering roar, it exploded in a pink light.  
  
Sesshomaru flew steadily across the trees. The person he had sensed was getting closer. He growled and landed on a nearby tree branch. As the pink light began spreading from the small clearing, Sesshomaru braced himself against the wave of energy. When it dissipated Sesshomaru stood up and quickly darted through the trees to the source.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and stared confused around the clearing. She had blacked out for a minute and the entire place had been ripped up by its roots. She blinked then tried to stand, her knees wobbling cautiously. Quickly before she collapsed she sat down on the dirt and took deep even breaths. A small emerald light appeared in front of her. As she gazed into the eerie green aura, two shapes formed and solidified.  
"I told you she would be here!"  
"How was I suppose to know?"  
"You should have listened to me in the first place that's what!" the girl shook her blue hair angrily. "I always know where to go!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose up into the air. The other person was a boy. He knelt down and put a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
"Sorry 'bout that my name's Taro Takahashi, her Royal Highness over there is my sister Mikado" he grinned and flipped his forest green hair at the pouting girl. "We're twins working for 'Lord' Sesshomaru" Kagome blinked as the name registered in her head.  
"Sessh- o - maru? Sesshomaru!? Where is he?" Why can't I sense him?" She looked around wildly frantically searching for him in the shadows. Mikado smiled and shook her head gently.  
"He's not here Lady" Kagome pause and looked at the girl quizzically.  
  
"Lady?" Taro looked amused and peered up at the sky.  
"5.4.3.2.1.0" Sesshomaru jumped from the tree and stalked over to the boy. "Right on time Fluffy!" The lord of the western lands growled and glared at the green-haired boy.  
"Fluffy?" Kagome asked looking at the one-armed demon lord. Sesshomaru grunted and turned to glare at Mikado. The girl smiled and jumped up to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. After a minute of the staring contest, Kagome weakly stood up, using the abandoned bow as a support. "Fluff.er Sesshomaru? Why are you here?" The demon turned and glared at her before spinning around to glare at the small kitsune that had just stumbled out of the bushes. "Shippou!" Kagome weakly walked over to the tiny kit. Shippou smiled and fell to the ground.  
"I'm not dead yet Miko" Naraku walked out of the bushes behind the kit and glared at his unconscious form. Small burns marked where the kitsune had defied him using his small foxfire. "Although that puny fox demon did delay me a bit, I have come back to finish my task" Kagome's eyes widened she felt a tentacle wrap around her throat. She began to struggle when she noticed Sesshomaru, Mikado and Taro had been bound unknowingly as well. Kagome began to gasp for breath as the tentacle tightened its hold around her throat. Another tentacle appeared by Shippou Kagome screamed as the attachment darted forward about to pierce Shippou's unmoving body.  
  
Sesshomaru looked around the clearing, his golden gaze fell upon a small limp form. Snorting the demon lord strode over and scooped up the limp form, glaring at the bundle over his shoulder.  
"I didn't think after hanging around with my half-wit brother you'd be able to do that much damage." He snorted again and jumped off into the deep foliage, the white of his kimono quickly blending into the light snow that had begun to fall.  
Snow, in summer.how odd Sesshomaru thought looking up into the crystal blue sky, shaking his white mane gently the demon lord disappeared into the Yume Mori.  
  
A/N This is MUCH longer than my usual standards.I started this one at home.then I did the Sesshy chapter at school.(nearly getting caught by the stupid perverted computer/lab guy *shudders* the guy drops stuff to look up girls skirts! Perve.) 2,0 87 words.not including this little A/N.buh byeeee review! 


End file.
